


pay back

by yitinglan



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yitinglan/pseuds/yitinglan
Summary: 超高能预警！！！！！怕雷的别进来！！！！！道德沦丧的脑洞！！！！涉及出轨和报复！！！！非常雷特别雷超级超级雷！！！三观完全崩坏的作品 全都是ooc OOC OOC ！！





	1. over the edge

**Author's Note:**

> 超高能预警！！！！！  
> 怕雷的别进来！！！！！  
> 道德沦丧的脑洞！！！！  
> 涉及出轨和报复！！！！  
> 非常雷特别雷超级超级雷！！！  
> 三观完全崩坏的作品 全都是ooc OOC OOC ！！

洪渊俊觉得很不对，宋俊和很不对。他从来不抽烟，可身上总是一股烟味；他总是推迟回宿舍，哪怕他根本没有采访；他明明不喜欢香水的味道，身上总是飘着淡淡的香味······总而言之，这些大大小小的异常指向的只有一个结果：宋俊和大概是出轨了。  
洪渊俊觉得有点可笑，这种俗套的情结真的在现实发生了。他没有像韩剧女主角一样撕心裂肺哭诉着恋人的不忠也不想酸涩痛苦的默默离开，他甚至有一点好奇，是什么人能让一向保守不愿冒险的宋俊和敢于走出这一步。  
晚饭的时候，宋俊和难得和洪渊俊一起吃，两个人有一句没一句的交流，貌合神离，这是洪渊俊想到最合适的词汇，他们那两个人真的走到这一步了。嘴里还留着酱汤味道的宋俊和匆匆起身，“我今天晚上有点事，出去一趟，晚上不用等我了。”  
望着宋俊和快步离开的背影，洪渊俊苦笑着，手心的汗水几乎打湿了宋俊和的手机——调查真相这件事，洪渊俊从来不麻烦别人。  
   
宋俊和每次说出谎言的时候，心里其实不太愧疚；他愧疚感爆发是做完爱之后，他每次都会哽咽着说下次就不见面了，但他下一次都会发出邀请。“贤者时间总会这样。”郑延瓘是这么说的。宋俊和不记得他和郑延瓘是什么时候开始的，就像他总是刻意忽略是他先提出和郑延瓘上床的。  
就像今天，他就吃了几口晚饭就离开了宿舍，他以为他和洪渊俊的感情是细水长流的，却没想到这细水长流干涸的这么快。他也不知道为什么自己为什么不敢摊牌也不敢断开这段出轨的恋情。宋俊和觉得自己并不是那种享受偷腥快感的人，然而这样的确很刺激。  
但是今天郑延瓘没有给他发信息，这有点反常。他习惯性的摸了摸口袋，脸瞬间惨白惨白，他没有拿手机，那个瞬间他脑子里闪过无数画面，最清晰的那个是洪渊俊离开了他。  
   
郑延瓘有点疑惑的看着不远处突然愣住的宋俊和，他的慌张非比寻常，像是明天就是世界末日一样。“你怎么了？”他问宋俊和。“我没带手机，忘在宿舍了。”宋俊和解释原委，随后补充"你没给我发信息吧，不然我们就完了······"  
“那倒没有，我还没来得及发。”郑延瓘说，“你在担心渊俊发现什么吗？你不是说他不会怀疑你的吗？”尽管同时他心里想是“那也是你们完了，而不是我们完了。”他应该是洪渊俊和宋俊和的好朋友，虽然现在这友谊已经变质，他还是觉得他们两个很般配。  
“我····”宋俊和总是隐隐有不安的预感，他觉得自己就是葛朗台那种不知道满足的人，他想要占有两个人的爱。最后是郑延瓘摸摸了他的头，把他从迷乱的思考中扯出来。“有时间瞎想，还不如赶紧办正事。”  
罢了罢了，珍惜现在吧，毕竟有些事情，干一次，少一次。


	2. meant to be

“你为什么总找这么不靠谱的地方？”宋俊和噘嘴问着郑延瓘，“麦当劳的卫生间，真有你的。”郑延瓘总是怕在旅店留下证据，十分喜欢一些不太’合适‘的地方做爱，今天麦当劳也不能幸免了。  
“那你想被我扔到街上艹吗？”郑延瓘是这么回答他的。  
“今天我们可以快点流程，毕竟我的手机不在身边，让他怀疑，看了我的手机就不好了。”说着，宋俊和就跪下身子，看着郑延瓘细长的眼睛，解开了他的皮带。  
宋俊和干瘦的手附上郑延瓘渐渐发烫的性器，温度略高的掌心唔住柱身，轻轻撸动，另一只手伸向后面的囊袋，努力的把玩着。手法不算娴熟却足够能挑拨起郑延瓘的欲望，郑延瓘的性器很快就给出了反应。

郑延瓘看到自己前段渗出的液体和宋俊和湿润的嘴唇，突然很好奇这样一个看起来这么容易就能被揉碎的人艹干洪渊俊的样子，他脸是潮红的，声音是羞赧的，身体是颤抖的，却可以贯穿别人，想到那样的画面，郑延瓘就觉得自己要不行了。  
宋俊和露出了一个促狭的微笑，吐出舌头轻轻地舔舐着前段，随后把整个性器吞到了嘴里。湿热的感觉让郑延瓘涨红了脸，呼吸也急促起来，宋俊和不急不缓的吞吐着，舌尖包裹着顶端，舔过马眼时感受到郑延瓘微微的颤抖。他看着郑延瓘通红的脸颊，笑意爬上了眼角，还要命的吮吸几下顶端，极大的刺激了郑延瓘的感官。郑延瓘喘息着，原本无处安放双手用力按住了宋俊和的头，性器被推到喉咙深处。宋俊和眼眶一下子红了，他抓紧郑延瓘的小腿，强压干呕的感觉，舌头努力在柱身打转。  
“你....嗯！”看到宋俊和湿漉漉的眼神，郑延瓘想说些什么，就被自己发泄的欲望打断。他射在了宋俊和嘴里，他连忙退了出来。宋俊和的嘴角拉出细长而浑浊的液体，和红艳的嘴唇形成鲜明的对比。他靠在卫生间隔间的墙上，迷离的看着郑延瓘，把那些精液尽数咽了下去。  
“我们，以后，别再这样下去了……”宋俊和咳嗽几声，轻声的喃喃着。  
“......再说吧。”郑延瓘对他的半推半就习以为常“你早点回去吧……”

宋俊和再回到宿舍已经很晚了，他小心翼翼的路过客厅，发现手机静静的躺在沙发上，松了口气，拿起了这和信息量巨大的东西。  
 


	3. the darkside

洪渊俊确信宋俊和已经走远之后，边吃饭边翻阅着宋俊和的手机。宋俊和手机密码从来不改，这样也方便了洪渊俊的搜索。他摸进了宋俊和手机的隐藏空间，一张张的看着。他看到宋俊和卧在一个男人的怀里，不止一张。  
先不用提那张不可能认错的脸，男人手臂上的熟悉纹身就足以表明宋俊和的出轨对象是洪渊俊一直以来信任的好友——郑延瓘。  
洪渊俊的手用尽全力才能勉强握住手机，这比宋俊和出轨其他人还要苦涩，他没料到自己真的会有这般狗血的经历。  
“啊....世界奇妙过头了啊……”洪渊俊喃喃自语着。他不知道自己是如何放下手机走会房间的；他也不知道自己是如何换好睡衣躺在床上的；他也不知道自己的阴暗面是如何操纵了自己的脑子，让他想出来一个可怕的报复手段。  
他在床上昏昏噩噩的躺了几个小时之后，突然听见门的响声，出去了这么久吗？他推开了自己的门，叫住客厅里的宋俊和。  
宋俊和有些僵硬的回过头，看着洪渊俊惺忪的双眼，“你还没睡吗……已经不早了啊……”  
“我在等你......”洪渊俊撒娇般的说着，不自觉地低头，“你不回来我睡不着。”  
“我......我马上就睡，你也早点休息。”宋俊和看着洪渊俊光洁的额头，突然很想走过去留下一个吻，可他想到自己的嘴刚刚容纳过另一个男人的性器，也许是愧疚，也许是心虚，他打消了这个念头，他觉得冷落了自己温柔的恋人。  
“明天，我们约会吧……”宋俊和留下这样一句话，就匆匆走回房间。洪渊俊的嘴角微扬，眼神却少有的深邃。  
“那么我们不见不散。”


	4. feel it coming

洪渊俊看着镜子里的自己，瘦削的身体，潮湿的头发，和不是很合身的黑色上衣。他想不明白这种默默看着爱人出轨到底是何心态，这种感觉绝对算不上享受，却也没有那么痛苦。  
“我准备好了，你还要多久？”宋俊和低沉的声音在门口响起—-他喜欢宋俊和的声音，尤其是低沉的响在自己的耳边时。洪渊俊撂开挡住眼睛的碎发，推开了房门，和宋俊和并肩走了出去。  
宋俊和自认为是充满情趣的人，直到和洪渊俊在一起之后，他发觉自己又弗如远甚。洪渊俊总是能用贴心的小礼物带来惊喜或是经常拉着他出门维持新鲜感，他绝对可以称得上是完美情人。就像今天，明明是自己提出的约会现在却是洪渊俊牵着他走在小吃街上。  
“这个好吃”洪渊俊递给宋俊和一盒甜甜圈，淋着青绿色的糖浆。  
宋俊和咬了一口，很甜，香味在口腔弥漫。  
“你沾到嘴上了。”洪渊俊说着，纤细的手指爬上了宋俊和精巧好看的嘴唇，把沾到宋俊和嘴上的糖浆挑了下来，放到了自己嘴里。  
“你现在......很可口...你知道吗……”宋俊和觉得自己的脸比麦克雷午时已到还烫，眼神不自然的看着洪渊俊的指尖，亮亮的。  
“或许你更可口一点。”洪渊俊笑了一下，拉起宋俊和的手，“走吧，一会赶不上摩天轮了。”

感谢洪渊俊的时间观念，他们俩坐上了最后一辆摩天轮，还是双人间。  
“俊和......”洪渊俊看着宋俊和闪闪的眼神，“要是能一直这样下去，也挺好的。”  
宋俊和听着洪渊俊真挚的情话，心里多少有些不好意思。他为自己隐瞒的事感到心虚，但他握住了洪渊俊的手，却依旧违心的回答：“是的，我们这样很好。”  
他靠近了辅助选手，主动扣下一个吻。洪渊俊给予他回应，唇齿摩擦，津液交融，似乎这个狭小空间都濡湿了。  
他们结束了这个甜蜜的吻，看着彼此都微红的脸。“今天晚上，就不回宿舍了吧……”

宋俊和躺在床上，看着头发湿的能滴水的洪渊俊向他走来，一把把他拉到了床上。  
宾馆暖色的灯光衬托的洪渊俊的格外迷人，或许是因为宋俊和压住了他，或许是因为宋俊和咬住他的耳廓，他轻轻的呻吟出声。  
宋俊和手上沾满润滑剂，挤进去两根手指。宋俊和如此了解他的身体，每一处都仔细碾压，尤其是在按压敏感点时，洪渊俊爽的惊呼出声。  
看到洪渊俊的神色渐渐沉沦，宋俊和握住自己的性器缓缓顶入洪渊俊，整根性器太过深入，洪渊俊痛的紧紧扣住了宋俊和的肩膀。  
“轻点......”洪渊俊小声说，一双长腿缠住了宋俊和的腰身。宋俊和放缓了动作，他在洪渊俊耳边轻轻的吹气，一只手揉捏洪渊俊精致的乳头，安抚着因为疼痛而颤抖的恋人。  
“唔......”洪渊俊的脸上渐渐涌上了潮红，神情被情欲占据。洪渊俊向宋俊和索吻，微微扬起自己的细长脖颈，宋俊和自然知心的吻了上去。  
宋俊和看着自己身下的人，突然的百感交集：他是如此的信任自己，游戏的配合、行为、甚至感情上都是无条件的信任。他想摊牌，但觉得现在不合适，心不在焉。  
居然连和我做爱都在想着别人吗……洪渊俊看出来宋俊和的心不在焉，心里百味陈杂，这种奇怪的感觉上一次出现是在宋俊和离开的那天，舍不得与他短暂的分离；而今天恰恰相反，身体明明不能在近了，心却无比的遥远。  
洪渊俊流泪了。宋俊和赶忙问他是不是太疼了，还同时吻了吻他湿润的眼角。  
“没事......不疼的。”洪渊俊安慰自己心不在焉的情人，不知道是因为痛苦的心情还是因为宋俊和的眼神，他觉得自己今天格外敏感。  
感受到洪渊俊身体异常的缩紧，宋俊和就加紧抽插的步伐，达到了顶峰。  
于是他也射了，在宋俊和肚子上留下了温热的液体，就像他的眼泪一样缓缓滑落。

第二天早上，洪渊俊自然而然的起的很早，看着旁边熟睡的宋俊和，缓缓走出了旅馆的卧室。  
客厅的茶几上并排放着他们两个人的手机，他拿起自己的手机，皱了皱眉头又放下，他拿起了另一个手机。


	5. a game

洪渊俊看着蒙上眼睛的郑然官，一只手搭上他的后颈，一只手搂住他的腰，附身吻住了他。一片黑暗中，郑然官感受到了这个有力的吻，附和着洪渊俊，拉着他倒在了床上。  
郑然官觉得今天的宋俊和攻击性极强，吻的激进又深入，连力气也比往常大上不少。于是在吻的几乎没力气的时候，郑然官任由他解开了自己的腰带，甚至默许了用腰带反绑住自己。  
“今天这么主动的吗？”郑然官笑着问，洪渊俊露出一个微妙的笑容，轻轻咬了一下郑然官的耳垂：“不喜欢吗？主动的我？”  
郑然官被欲望熏染的笑容瞬间凝固，这熟悉的声音不是宋俊和的声音，却是那个他们俩一直刻意回避的，洪渊俊的声音。郑然官不知道是惊讶还是不安，想要挣脱洪渊俊的怀抱。  
“别躲了，然官哥......”洪渊俊的声音充满了魅惑，“你想要的，你在渴望的......宋俊和给不了你的，我都能给你......况且，你根本躲不了，不是吗？”他一边说一边挑弄郑然官敏感的胸膛。  
“你......”郑然官颤抖了，他的视线被眼罩挡的干干净净，对洪渊俊的挑逗格外敏感，他放弃了的抵抗，或许他也没想抵抗，他主动吻上洪渊俊的脖子。  
“这才对嘛……”看到郑然官的主动求吻，洪渊俊满意的亲了亲郑然官的额头，细长的中指沾上少许润滑剂，直捅最要命的地方。  
“啊！你......你慢点呀！”郑然官感受到体内的异物，痛的几乎喊了出来。  
“哥你这么紧，该不会是第一次吧……”洪渊俊只觉得自己的手指被夹的太紧，努力的摸索着前进，“难道你和宋俊和没玩过别的花样？”  
郑然官觉得洪渊俊在报复自己才反复提起宋俊和的名字。他的呼吸急促，洪渊俊的作乱的手指早就添加到了两根，反复在他的敏感点附近摩擦按压。郑然官大脑一片空白，黑漆漆的视线闪过一道白光，他被洪渊俊的手指操射了。  
“看来哥很喜欢被插呀。”说着，洪渊俊就把软成一团的郑然官翻过去，把自己蓄势代发的性器缓缓插入。  
“呜......”郑然官的身体软的根本没有力气抵抗，只能无助的扭动自己的双手，洪渊俊紧紧把住自己腰的手，肢体撞击的声音和性器划过带来的酥麻感......越来越多的感官开始失控，郑然官高声呻吟着，甚至自觉的扭动起腰。  
洪渊俊感叹了一下郑然官的媚态，用力的顶了一下，感受到郑然官带着颤音的呻吟。他加快了动作，又准又快的刺激着郑然官的敏感点。

郑然官叫的嗓子都哑了，口水肆意的淌在脸上床单上。这太过火了，他想。他突然夹紧的后穴和猛然抽搐的身体证明了他的第二次高潮。  
“嘶......”被郑然官夹住的洪渊俊倒吸一口凉气，把自己的性器抽离郑然官的身体，射在了他的后背上。  
他看着郑然官红肿的手腕和迷乱的脸，想到自己的恋人也曾是这样一副糟糕的样子，或者是嫉妒驱使，又或者是欲望怂恿，他拿着自己的手机，把沾满了自己精液的迷乱的郑然官永远留在了自己手机里。  
洪渊俊解开了束缚郑然官双手的腰带，用床单擦了擦郑然官浑身的精液。  
郑然官扯下的万恶的眼罩，用尽全身的力气把洪渊俊拉回到床上。  
“你不想问什么吗？”郑然官依旧心虚。  
“问你们怎么背着我做爱？”洪渊俊有时候自己都觉得自己嘴毒。  
“我......我们......”郑然官无言以对。  
“我们没有一个人是对的......”洪渊俊结束了郑然官支吾的话，

“但至少我们都要享受游戏。”


	6. someone you loved

宋俊和很惊讶洪渊俊的晚归，他印象里洪渊俊从来不会出去这么久。  
“我没事，就是出去散散心......”洪渊俊看着宋俊和疑惑的眼神解释着。面对宋俊和，他的愤怒变得失落悲伤，彼此都有了不敢说的秘密，这样的彼此还有机会吗……他不敢想像自己真的和郑然官发展性关系，甚至是，操弄郑然官。负罪感和隐隐的窃喜使他无比疲惫。  
“真的没事吗，我看你很累......”宋俊和还是觉得不对，洪渊俊很少出现这样忧伤的样子，那副摧折的姿态令他很是心疼，他也觉得自己好笑，如果真的关心洪渊俊，他就应该彻底断绝和郑然官的关系，可他又在虚伪的期待着什么？  
“别太担心我，多想想别人吧。”洪渊俊觉得很累，不想再假惺惺下去，径直走回自己的房间。  
“我......”宋俊和看着洪渊俊的背影，终究是什么也没有说出来。  
洪渊俊回到了房间，看到自己床上放着一张照片，是他走在街上时宋俊和偷拍的，洪渊俊笑的灿烂的，一张照片。  
“你到底要干什么啊……”洪渊俊紧紧盯着那张照片，笑了笑，眼泪又流下来了。

郑然官夜不能寐，后穴奇异的感觉一直到深夜也没能消失。他辗转反侧，听着训练室里队友们兴奋的喊叫，空虚感依旧纠缠着他。自己的房间不会有人进来的，没有人会发现你在房间做什么事，渴望在他身体里叫嚣，诱惑着他走向堕落。他犹豫再三，终究还是叹了口气，把手指放进嘴里搅动。  
他咬住自己的手压抑着呻吟，用浸满自己唾液的手操弄着自己脆弱的后穴。恍惚间，他感觉自己面前出现了洪渊俊，可他似乎又听见宋俊和在他耳边轻喘，他眼神模糊，他绷紧脚尖，他在渴望着。

第二天模模糊糊醒来时，郑然官收拾好自己一片狼藉的床单，用香水掩盖屋子里糜乱的味道。他突然的，头一次主动约宋俊和出来。  
宋俊和本来想拒绝郑然官的邀请，但就像以前主动的自己那样，他想都没想就到达了郑然官找的地方。本来以为郑然官已经恶趣味到在西餐厅里做爱，没想到今天的郑然官微笑着，点了一些他很喜欢吃的食物，说：“我们今天算约会啊。”  
宋俊和觉得自己脸很烫，比去看初音未来演唱会还烫。  
他爱上了他们，他们爱上了他们。


	7. playing for keeps

时间似乎过得很快，食髓知味的郑然官仅仅过了三天就已经想念洪渊俊，很奇怪，也没什么好奇怪的，新体验总是无比奇妙。可他却忐忑不安，原本他才是那个掌控者，可一切失控之后，感情，身体，他都渐渐失去了主动权。   
就像往常一样结束训练之后，他突然收到了洪渊俊的信息，他揉了揉疲惫的眼睛，看清了上面的文字   
“然官哥， 这几天想我了嘛？”  
“我可是非常想念你，只能靠你的照片过日子了……”  
郑然官被洪渊俊大胆的文字吓了一跳，而当他看到洪渊俊发来的照片时，他冷汗直流。  
“喜欢吗？我射在你背上的样子？”

洪渊俊很庆幸自己留了一张“筹码”在手上，于是郑然官乖乖的出现在了旅馆，坐在床上局促不安的扣手。看见洪渊俊细长的身影，郑然官很不自然的把头偏过去。  
“不要弄的我要强奸你一样，你是自己愿意过来的。”洪渊俊揉了揉郑然官的头。  
“我知道......”郑然官明显不愿意承认，他和洪渊俊认识了三年，他的心思瞒不过洪渊俊。  
气氛很尴尬，郑然官主动吻了洪渊俊。对于两个上过床的人来说，太多的前戏没有必要，但洪渊俊还是把郑然官吻的晕晕乎乎。  
“哥......”洪渊俊的脸因为情欲染上不正常的潮红，“你想玩点什么吗？”  
听见这句话，郑然官内心咯噔一下，洪渊俊的语气十分无害，却足以让他失措，他不清楚洪渊俊会干出什么事情。  
洪渊俊笑着掏出裤兜里的手机，轻轻松松的解开的密码，给宋俊和发了一条消息  
「我在someplace等你，半个小时之后到啊」  
然后他轻佻的把短信内容展示给郑然官看，笑着说“给哥半个小时和我好好玩，不然我不会放哥走的～”  
“我有的选择吗……”郑然官心想，洪渊俊总是这么诡计多端， 很......有意思。

这个想法一直保持到郑然官跪在洪渊俊两腿之间，解开他的运动裤，把性器吞到嘴里。郑然官喉咙很浅，但他还是尽力的吞吐着，缺氧的感觉让他不由得紧紧抓着洪渊俊本来就很纤细的双腿。而对于洪渊俊而言，也不是那么好受，郑然官吞吐的水声和握在腿上的力度都狠狠的冲击着洪渊俊的神经，他很快就感觉自己要到极限了。于是他只好伸出手，轻轻的摸着郑然官的脸，很快就释放在了郑然官嘴里。  
郑然官咳嗽着把那些液体吐了出来，故意弄在洪渊俊大腿上。洪渊俊看着郑然官报复般的举动噗的笑了一声。  
“我能走了吧……”郑然官听见洪渊俊的笑声，脸不觉一红，认真的问洪渊俊。  
“可是……哥没有让我满意呢……”洪渊俊若有所思的看着自己黏糊糊的大腿，“而且现在哥就算离开也会见到宋俊和，那要怎么解释呢？”  
郑然官可算是知道和恶魔打交道的结果，洪渊俊约他来的时候就想好了这些对策，而他除了被他一步步牵着鼻子走，根本没有别的办法，索性过程他也很享受。

“所以哥唯一的去处，就是这个衣柜了～”

郑然官很渴，衣柜里面通风性很差，再加上未完成的床事，狭小的空间就很闷热。而最要命的是，隔音并不好，各种各样的声音全都传到他的耳朵里。  
他听见宋俊和轻轻笑出来的声音；他抚摸着洪渊俊的动作和落在洪渊俊耳后的细密的吻。  
他还能听见洪渊俊细碎而大声的呻吟；他紧紧抱着宋俊和的样子和被填满的后穴。  
他听见喘息声和自己蒸腾的欲望，他的身体更懂他的欲望，他的大脑不仅仅满足于听见的只言片语和脑补出来的画面，他的眼睛最终瞄向了极乐天堂。  
夹缝中的视线并不怎么好，但他能看清，宋俊和不怎么宽厚的脊背和节节分明的骨头，他把自己深深埋进洪渊俊的身体里，用最原始的运动给彼此带来快感。  
而洪渊俊双腿盘在宋俊和的身上，承受着他大开大合的动作，呻吟声和满是情欲的脸让郑然官感觉气血喷张。郑然官尽量在用最小的动作拉开牛仔裤，撸动着叫嚣的性器。  
洪渊俊似乎会读心一般，直直的看着衣柜的方向，和郑然官四目相对，被别人看着做爱的刺激与往日不同，他呻吟的更加大声，动作也更加配合，很快他就因为这份刺激而高潮。  
宋俊和感叹恋人的好兴致，也很疑惑他今天格外的热情，但在情欲的浴火面前，他不去思考这些，他只想把自己更加用力的揉进洪渊俊的怀抱。他在濒临高潮的洪渊俊耳边轻轻呢喃着情思，和恋人一起达到顶峰。  
一场性事将近，洪渊俊颤抖着拥抱宋俊和，若有所思的咬住了宋俊和的肩膀，宋俊和刮了刮他的鼻尖，“你今天怎么这么有兴致啊……”  
“因为，今天的你，见者有份啊。”洪渊俊开玩笑一样，引得宋俊和不由得笑起来。

“还真是……见者有份呢。”看着沾满手心的白浊，郑然官默默地想着。  
他算是逃不出洪渊俊的情欲深渊了。


	8. how to...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但为了行车安全他很快的把这件事放在一边，开始专心的驾驶。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 车震

pay back8 teach each other  
*请专心行车*  
天气炎热，没什么理由不穿少点。洪渊俊套上自己的半袖上衣，闻了闻身上一股淡淡的香水味。第四赛季的成绩不错，他和宋俊和心情不错，队伍管理也放宽了政策，宋俊和可以随时开车出去。  
“也没有那么宽敞嘛……”洪渊俊撒娇一样，靠在副驾驶的椅背上。  
宋俊和轻轻的哼了一声，一脚油门就驶出车库。

洛杉矶人口不算密集，但始终是一个大城市，信号灯林立的中央街道让行车没有那么愉快。洪渊俊听着车载音响里miku富有特色的声音，一时觉得有点无聊，又等了一个红灯。  
洪渊俊偏过头看着宋俊和的侧脸，突然探过头去留下一个蓄谋已久的吻，或者说在脸颊轻啄一下。宋俊和被洪渊俊的吻弄的晕乎乎的，他偏过头去，想要一个更大的吻。结果呢，洪渊俊一把手掐住宋俊和的脸，“专心开车，要变绿灯了。”  
宋俊和被洪渊俊故作沉稳的表情气的牙痒痒，但为了行车安全（划重点）他很快的把这件事放在一边，开始专心的驾驶。  
毕竟很快就要到达市中心的采购中心，宋俊和也减缓了行驶速度，于是，有一次稳稳的停在了路口。  
洪渊俊瞟了一眼红灯时间，故作轻松把一只手磨碎到宋俊和的大腿根部，轻浮的摸来摸去。  
“喂，”他几乎是咬牙切齿，“渊俊你是故意的吗？”  
“我看你腿上有点灰。”洪渊俊对答如流，堪称标准答案，“怎么了，你可要专心开车啊。”  
宋俊和握紧了方向盘，似乎手上的力气能让他忽略忍耐着的什么。

所幸，到了采购中心的地下停车场，宋俊和似乎寻觅了很久的停车位，等他缓缓把车停下，他手疾眼快的扣住洪渊俊解开安全带的手，“交通守则落实的很好嘛，要不要再教教我？”

现在宋俊和能深刻体会洪渊俊说不宽敞的深刻内涵，的确，对于两个算得上纤细的男人，还是太挤了。不过这并不能影响洪渊俊的心情，他坐在宋俊和的腿上，他身后或许就抵着方向盘，受限的腰身并不能影响他的动作，缓缓摩擦的动作让他很快感受到硬物的存在。  
感谢宋俊和今天穿的是运动裤，洪渊俊把运动裤连着内裤轻而易举的就脱下来了。洪渊俊笑了，“今天给你一个小惊喜，”说着他就努力脱下自己的裤子，光裸纤细的双腿就这样暴露在眼前。  
他不仅已经扩张好了，甚至连内裤都没穿，宋俊和一想到洪渊俊一路上的调情时汁水肆意的样子，脸就一阵红。  
洪渊俊看着清纯小宅男写在脸上的心理活动，忍不住碰了碰他的额头，然后也没什么犹豫的稳稳的用后穴包含住宋俊和挺立已久的性器。  
“我没戴套......”宋俊和话音未落，洪渊俊已经牢牢的吃下他的性器，情欲上头，谁又能管得了那么多。洪渊俊小幅度的动着自己的身子，性器在他的后穴缓缓摩擦。洪渊俊小幅度的动作并不鞭辟入里，轻柔的像过家家，尤其是碾过前列腺时平淡的滋味让洪渊俊快要抓狂，他只觉得自己痒到发疯。  
宋俊和掐住洪渊俊恰到好处的腰，他最近在健身，腰上的肌肉有渐渐明显的趋势，手感也韧性十足。  
“渊俊......”宋俊和突然一个身体前倾，性器稳稳的压上洪渊俊等不及的敏感点，“你过不了多久，就能抱着我肏了吧……”  
洪渊俊正被突如其来的舒爽刺激的神魂颠倒，听到宋俊和的言语，身子骨一绷，差点要从宋俊和身上掉下去。他双手牢牢的握住车座靠背以求平衡。“你住嘴！”洪渊俊几乎是在尖叫，险些失去平衡的身体更加敏感，“你还不如现在把我肏的舒服一点。”  
“你就当这是在练手臂肌肉，你可要好好教我交通规则啊～”只觉得洪渊俊娇嗔样子赏心悦目的宋俊和心情极好，他就那么看着洪渊俊双臂发力，撑起整个身体又狠狠下坠。重力加速度带来的冲力是无尽的刺激，交合处的体液发出晦涩的声音，液体顺着宋俊和的大腿慢慢的淌。  
宋俊和想要当一个严格的健身教练，他闲置的双手扶上洪渊俊的性器，开始轻一下重一下的撸动。  
洪渊俊想骂人了，他的双臂已经渐渐使不上力，而始作俑者还清闲的蹂躏着他的阴茎。他不会承认自己是最初的始作俑者。

看到自己的恋人渐渐使不上力的样子，大发慈悲的健身教练举起了学员的小腿，把洪渊俊几乎折叠。感受到硬物在体内的运动，洪渊俊双臂直接软掉，柔柔的捧着宋俊和的脸，神情迷乱看着他。双腿最终被架在车座上，宋俊和横冲直撞的顶弄越来越要命，洪渊俊紧咬着嘴唇，把所有暧昧的情欲含在嘴里。彼此的呼吸尽在耳边，宋俊和最后在沾满满手白浊是也射在了洪渊俊身体里。

“你可真是遵守交通规则的好人呀……”宋俊和还是挪揄了两句情欲未消的洪渊俊，他埋在洪渊俊肩头细细吻着他身上的香味。好熟悉的味道，他想。  
“那我是不是也要感谢健身教练的贴身教导？”这是洪渊俊的回复，他可没称赞互相教学这件事。


End file.
